Kissmesis
by Adina Mizu
Summary: In which taking on injuries serves better then not.


Kiss-me-sis

It was just another quiet evening in the veil, or rather, it would have been were there not a certain highblood pacing up and down the hall. He had been at it for about an hour now and it looked like he'd keep going for one more. He paced and mumbled to himself just under his breath, heated and angry word with no one to hear. Stopping he lets out a frustrated growl, running a hand through his purple streaked hair. This was getting to a lot more complicated then he had originally wanted. Really, he had finally worked up the courage to go through with it and now he hits the wall with _how_ to do it. Damnit all. He never did think things out all the way now did he?

Simple.

Just make it simple.

But not stupid.

How could he manage simple but not stupid?

One, don't be overdramatic. Two, don't be lame. Three, -oh cod this was never going to work. Not in a million sweeps. What in his right mind made him think this was even remotely plausible?

The seadweller slammed his fist into the wall with an another aggravated growl directed towards himself. He tried keeping himself calm, but lets face it, that's never really been a strong point. He's basically emotional pinball, bouncing from one to another without rhyme nor reason. Yea, this could work. Only not in ever of anything that ever was. Cod he was stupid.

His breath hitched when he heard footsteps. Waiting he listened to see if they would pass him by or not. It was not. They were approaching him and, though he didn't really know who it was, he panicked. He ducked into the nearest room and closed the door enough to still be able to peer out at whoever it could be.

'Howw fuckin' pathetic. I am a highblood damnit, I shouldn't be hidin' He thought to himself, though he didn't leave his refuge.

The footsteps come closer until the own of them was just beyond his line of sight at the door. But they stopped. Just, straight up stopped.

"Hey fithbreath, if your going to ambuthh me at leatht give me more credit to know enough not to actually walk into it." Lisped the slightly annoyed voice of a certain monochromed troll.

Well, this was unexpected, but he could make it work...maybe.

"Heh, like I wwould stoop so loww as to ambush you. I don't need the undue advantage." Eridan replied stepping from the room with his head held high and his arms crossed.

"Thure thing gilltard, and I'm sure you _weren't_ hiding in that room jutht waiting for me to walk down here. I mean, really, your thcent ith all over thith placeth." Sollux cracked a smile as the other visibly stiffened under the accusation

"w-wwell-"

"wow, and here I wondered if it was possible for you to drag that thylable out any longer. guethth I got my anthwer." Another smirk from the Gemini and Eridan had to force himself to remain calm.

So things weren't going very smoothly, Sollux was in a pretty snippy mood. Not the kind where he wanted to be left alone, but where he was itching for a fight. They hadn't exactly had a battle in a while, but this wasn't really the time. The Arquarius was still trying to work his thoughts out and a fight would only complicate things.

"Wwell actually," Eridan started hoping to sidtrack the yellowblood, "I wwas dowwn here looking for you-"

"Big newth there, let'th jutht do thith thing and get it over with." Sollux was already removing his shades and as a reflex Eridan pulled out his wand.

Fuck, not good.

"Wwait, Sol-"

"For what? You to get the upper hand? Not happening."

And with that the crackle of psiiconics filled the halls as well as the spark from the purplebloods wand. Sollux was indeed in a good mood for a fight and Eridan had to put his all in just not getting jolted by stray bolts as well as the actual attack. There was limited space though and before long he found himself actually pinned against the wall, the Gemini smirking as his position of power over the other.

"What'th wrong flipperfathe? You haven't even fired from your dinky little thtick there. Don't tell me you're actually giving in thith eathily." Sollux chuckled, rasing his hand for another strike.

This wasn't going well. He knew he had to attack, defend himself at least, but this isn't what he wanted, at least not right now. He had too much on his mind to even feel remotely like fighting, especially against Sollux of all trolls. Hell, he'd even go against Vriska instead at this point and she was a known cheat. Either way this was not going to have a satisfactory outcome, so why bother putting it off?

Sollux brought his hand down, directing a bolt of psiiconics at the seadweller. But, something happened that he really didn't expect. Eridan refused to raise his wand. Instead the other lowered his weapon and closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit. There was a moment of panic as he watched the other take the hit. He heard him scream out as the attack hit him, saw the other's body jolt and writhe from the energy that coursed through him. That sight scared him and any fight he had left. Landing back down on his feet the yellowblood jogged up to the now downed sea-troll.

"Eridan?" He said hesitantly, kneeling down beside him.

The other didn't reply, though there was still a rising and falling of his chest showing he was at least breathing. He hadn't meant to hit the guy with a blast that strong. Honestly it would get him to actually participate in the fight like he was used to. But, damnit, he didn't think the idiot would just _take_ the hit. Really, who _does_ that?

"Eridan!" He called louder, this earned at least a stirring of movement, "Jeguth, what the fuck. Wake up you idiot."

He was shaking the other by the shoulders, his voice faltering slightly as he tried to rouse him. It's not they hadn't gotten injuries from each other before, but this one felt like a cheap shot. That and he could have potentially killed him a second ago without even realizing the full extent he was pushing himself. He had been on a high for the last hour or so which tended to cloud his judgement even more so then when he was in a low, or at least it seemed to look like that now. Fuck, what was he thinking? He shouldn't have tossed that last one at the bastard, especially when he was already not fighting back. Gog he was a complete idiot sometimes.

"Ampora!" Sollux gave another shake, this one a bit rougher then the others.

There was a groaning from the seadweller, which in turn allowed the yellowblood to take a deep breath to relax. He was waking up, good. It took a bit for the other to be able to get himself into a sitting position, though Sollux did have to help him a little. For the next few minutes they just sat there as Eridan caught his breath. Sollux looked him over, there didn't seem to be any lasting damage. In fact, the worst he got from the jolt was a rough looking burn across his shoulder. The Gemini winced at the sight, as none fatal as it was it still looked pretty damn painful.

"Tho, you gunna tell me what the fuck that wath about?" Sollux asked getting annoyed with the lengthening tense silence.

"I told you Sol, I didn't wwant to fight you this time." Eridan replied, his eyes still closed as he focused on breathing and _not_ the searing wound he now sported.

"No you didn't"

"Yes, Sol. I did, you just wweren't listenin'. Though I can't say that's out a the norm."

Ouch, and a point goes to the fish.

"You alwayth want to battle. I've never theen you in a 'not fighting' mood."

"I don't_ alwways_ wwant to fight, it just alwways seems to happen." Eridan corrected, "Besides, that's not really the point."

"And what ith the point?" Sollux was starting to get annoyed with the circles Eridan was running around.

It wasn't the usual 'Ampora dramatics', the guy was actually hiding something. Sollux wasn't sure what was more annoying, that fact the he was hiding something for a change, that fact he seemed to be doing a good job of it, or that he himself wanted to know what it was so bad.

"It's nothin'." He replied, "You can go knoww Sol, I don't evven knoww wwhy you stayed here after you won anywway."

"Because, dipthit, I nearly culled your athth." Sollux replied in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, he failed.

"Wwell I'm not dead so you aren't obligated to stay here any longer." Eridan replied basically begging to be left alone.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on here. Eridan was clearly in pain no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He wasn't even using his fish puns anymore. The Gemini frowned at that and kneeled before the other, leaning in closer.

"Sol, wwhat are you-"

"Does it hurt that bad-"

"AHh!" Eridan yelped as Sollux placed his hand on the arm with the injured shoulder above it.

"Thit, thorry."

"Don't fuckin touch me!" Eridan hissed in pain cringing in on himself, trying to back out from the others hand.

Retracting his hand quickly the yellowblood looked down at the other troll who was now whimpering to himself, rocking back and forth. He wasn't crying yet, but it was clear he wanted to. Well, if that wasn't a sight to kick you in the gut then nothing was. Eridan was a tool and a half sometimes and you've made him cry plenty of time, whither he admitted it or not. But, you've never made him want to cry like this. Despite all the fighting you never really had it in you to be cruel like this. Well, guess that was a record blown to shit.

Reaching down, carefully this time Sollux tried to get a hold on the purple blood. To his surprise Eridan actually growled at him. He could tell it was supposed to be more threatening than what came out, but the strain against his tears dulled the noise.

"Eridan."

"Get the fuck awway from me, Sol."

"No."

"I said get the fuck awway!"

"Calm your fucking rumble thphereth, I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your fuckin' help." Eridan's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Yeth, you really do." Ignoring the growls and yelps of the seadweller Sollux wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him up.

"Why are you helpin' me?" Eridan ground out through his teeth.

"Becauthe thith ith kind of my fault." The Gemini replied his voice softened by his guilt, "That wath kind of a dick move on my part."

"Where are we-" Eridan was cut off by a pained whimper as his shoulder shifted as they walked.

"Jutht be quiet, I'm getting uth out the middle of the gogdamn hallway for one." Sollux replied slowing his pace as the other seemed to have trouble with the speed he had started them at, "It'th not that bad. If we had thome thopor thlime..."

Eridan didn't speak as he was trying to focus on walking. He bit his lip every time his wound throbbed so as not seem weak. Sollux had already slowed their pace because of him, he didn't need the yellowblood to take it easy on him for such a small thing. Even if it did hurt like all the hells of Alternia.

They only walked a few doors down before Sollux guided them both into one of the rooms. Eridan, not really paying attention at this point, just allowed the other to lead him wherever. Once Sollux moved to set him down Eridan began to look around the room. It was dark and mostly a mess but it was still obvious that the room was formerly some kind of medical aid-block.

The Aquarius jolted with a yelp in both surprise and pain as a cool cloth was dabbed on his injured arm. Whipping his head around he glared at the lowblood who, while he had been looking around the room, had gathered some supplies himself. He stood now beside Eridan with the cloth in question making to dab at him again.

"Wwhat the fuck do you think you're doin'?" He growled pulling away from Sollux's hand.

"We don't exathtly have thlime anymore ED, if we don't take care of thith it could get bad." The Gemini replied nodding his head in the way that meant he was rolling his eyes.

"_I_ can take care of it _myself_." Eridan snapped swatting away Sollux's hand again.

"Juguth ED, it'th not like I'm going to attack you again or anything."

"That's not the fuckin' problem."

"But there ith a problem then?"

"..." Eridan opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him.

"Thomething other then what'th normally up with you, which jutht tho you know, no one knowth what that ith either."

Both of them were quiet, staring each other down with neither willing to be the one to break. Eridan was the one to break eye contact though he didn't say anything. Slowly Sollux went back to dabbing at the wound in the others shoulder. Eridan would whimper and flinch at times, but for the most part he kept himself from crying out or straight up crying. For a while anyway.

Sollux didn't even notice at first as he busied himself with the injury. It was only when the yellowblood caught a glimpse of purple tinted drops starting to stain into the striped pants that he even tried to look into the others face.

"ED?" He asked leaning over to try and look up into the highbloods face.

Eridan moved his face farther from him, biting his lip to keep him from breaking down any further. He really didn't want to do this here. Not in front of him, of all trolls, not him.

"ED." Sollux repeated craning his neck to try and get a better view.

Finally he took the others head in his hands and forced the seadwellers eyes down, though they were squeezed shut. The tears were running down his face, which Sollux tried to wipe aways with his fingers as he tried to search out what was the cause this time. If it were just the pain from him wound he wouldn't be holding it back so hard. That and he'd be complaining a lot more.

"Eridan." Sollux's voice was softer now, the softest it's ever been when talking to the seadweller.

The Aquarius opened his eyes slightly and upon seeing the Gemini's so close to his own pulled back sharply. He pushed the other away from himself with enough strength to cause him to stagger. Bringing his good hand up he wiped his face keeping his eyes covered and he started to audibly cry.

"What the fuck? ED?" Sollux questioned, confused.

"W-wwhy are you bein'-" He tried to ask, "Wwhat's the point?"

"Eridan." Sollux was at a loss for words, which didn't seem to matter now though as the other troll didn't stop talking there.

"Wwe're alwways fightin' and shit and most of it's my fault, I knoww, but you- you nevver seem to hate me for that anywway- and then you start doin shit like takin a shinin to Fef-" Eridan's voice became more stuttered as he went as he strained under the tension of crying, "And I tried, I tried so hard- but I can't-"

"ED, it'th okay." Sollux tried to calm him, though rather clumsily, "It'th fine. I mean, I've known you've had black feelingth for me and all-"

"N-not exactly. I mean, I t-thought that at first." Eridan hiccuped forcing himself to calm down, though we all know how well that works for him, "B-because it's kind of- H-hard to pity someone who k-kicks your ass on a n-near daily basis- Even with s-such a low blood c-color."

"Gee, thankth." Sollux replied with another eye roll.

"No, I-I mean.-"

"ED"

The seadweller looked back up at the Gemini who was in front of him once more, eyes locked onto his still shaking form. The red and blue eyes, even if they were not covered by those shades, would have been impossible to read. The space between them, or lack thereof, made the highblood squirm givin his state.

"Sol, what-"

"Thut up." Sollux interrupted, "And kithth me already."

**This story was NOT headed in this direction when I first started. It's just, as I wrote Sollux's parts in it just kind of...veered to the left and into the red rather then the black.**  
**I may or may not write an AU to this AU and give it the ending it was SUPPOSED to have.**

**ALSO, this was my first time writing for Eridan and I just couldn't think of enough fish puns, there for I gave him a reason why he wasn't using them for this particular thing. When/If I write for him in the future I will be using the puns. I was just way to busy multi tasking my other stories to give his puns much thought this time around.**  
**Feel free to flame about it, I don't blame you. It was just my first shot at writing for him is all.**


End file.
